dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilac vs Keldeo
Lilac vs Keldeo is the 3rd Place Playoff fixture of the Video Game World Cup. Description The 3rd Place Playoff! Lilac from Freedom Planet (nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie) takes on Keldeo from Pokemon (nominated by ZackAttackX)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "These two combatants were just a whisker away from the finals, but sadly fell short. But now, they have a chance to earn third place bragging rights!" the announcer roared, triggering a round of applause and cheers from the attending crowd. "But the question is, will it be the Sparkling Comet of Avalice, Lilac, or the Sword of Justice, Keldeo, that will claim those rights?" (Cues music) The portals opened up and the two combatants stepped out and faced each other, both still not quite over their recent defeat. But they both knew they weren't going to throw this match away. Lilac tightened her gloves and Keldeo changed into his Resolute Form. "On your marks, get set, FIGHT!" the announcer instructed, and Lilac and Keldeo charged. HERE WE GO! Keldeo started his offense by firing a Water Pulse towards Lilac, who simply swatted it away with her hair, sending it crashing into the forcefield. The two then collided, bashing heads with each other, jostling for possession. Lilac quickly swung her leg and tripped Keldeo, then struck him in the jaw with a somersault kick, knocking him into the air. Lilac leaped up and continued her offense in the form of a Dragon Cyclone, hitting the Colt Pokemon several times with slashes from her hair before spiking him downwards with a stiff heel to the neck. Keldeo managed to land on all fours and dodged in incoming axehandle from Lilac, then tackled her with a shoulder barge. Lilac was blown back and a Water Pulse was sent her way, blasting her in the chest and sending her spine first into the forcefield. Lilac bounced off the barrier as Keldeo charged at her with an Aqua Jet. The Avalician responded quickly by swinging her right leg and clocking Keldeo in the side of the head, sending him toppling. Lilac then prepared to rush in with a Dragon Boost, taking off towards her grounded foe at blinding speed. Keldeo recovered in time and pushed himself upwards with a Hydro Pump to avoid. Lilac used her speed to rush up the side of the forcefield, and reached the airborne Colt Pokemon, grabbing onto his tail and reeling him in for a punt to the gut. Keldeo grunted as he tried to shake Lilac off him, but to no avail. Lilac then swung her foe around before releasing him, launching him to the ground with a lot of force. Keldeo landed hard but managed to fire a Water Pulse as he descended, which hit Lilac in the face, sending her down as well. The Sword of Justice was first to stand, making his way towards Lilac, Secret Sword poised for the kill. As he swung, Lilac parried with a strike from her hair, halting Keldeo's attack. The two engaged in a horn-hair lock, but this time, Keldeo was the one to change the attack first, blasting her with a Water Pulse from point blank, pushing the young dragon back. As she scattered, Keldeo rushed in quickly and slashed her across the chest with a Secret Sword, blasting her back and creating a deep cut across her chest. Lilac struggled to stand, clutching at her wound. Wasting no time, Keldeo charged in with an Aqua Jet and Secret Sword combo, which Lilac responded to with a Dragon Boost. Both attacks collided with a lot of intensity, blowing both combatants back. Surprisingly enough, it was Lilac who stood first, slowly but surely. Keldeo wasn't as quick to recover, and Lilac made short work of her incapacitated opponent with a devastating leg drop to the Pokemon's neck, breaking it on impact. Lilac collapsed to her knees, panting for breath. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause for the young dragon's efforts. A small smile appeared on her face - maybe she hadn't claimed first prize in whatever this game was, but she was satisfied that she could leave on a positive note. DBX! Conclusion "Okay, so Dragon is super effective on Water and Fighting, is it? Noted! Well done to both for making it as far as they did, but Lilac has cemented herself as the best of the rest! This battle's winner is Lilac!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights